


The Hidden Kingdom

by Skyline_e



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fem Ace, Female Portgas D. Ace, Final Fantasy IX - Freeform, Royalty, Secrets, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace (Fem Ace) has just joined them and things seem to be going well, until they stumble upon a set of islands that breaks the calm they have. A long hidden past comes forth and new problems are appearing each moment
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Hidden Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is another story! _
> 
> _ This is a story that has a lot of elements from Final Fantasy IX, you don't need to have played the game to understand this, just so you know where many of the ideas are from. There is a bit from other final fantasy games too, but not much _
> 
> _ This also have Female Ace, but her name is still Ace _
> 
> _ I do hope this is a story you will enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Marco frowned as they were in a heavy fog. They have never been this far East, and the fog was the reason. They had tried before, but they had wound up turning around. But this time, things seemed to be easier. The fog was as thick around them, which was a bit weird, but now they could see what lies behind the fog.

What he found a bit weird, was that their new addition to their family, Ace, seemed nervous, and had tried to make them turn around. The woman acted like she knew where they were headed, but she couldn't know. She was just 16 and had barely been out on sea. She was really young, but he had seen young pirates before. The woman was also lovely to be around, after she had stopped trying to murder Pops though and actually settled. She hadn't been a part for long, and she hadn't taken their mark yet, not sure where, and they didn't push it, knowing she was thinking about it.

But, as they were sailing and had for two days, their devil fruit powers disappeared, and after 2 more days, still in the heavy fog, they came to a large island, and they docked at it. What was extra weird, was how he saw a couple boats, but they were… well, they were flying. When they docked, they met a few from the islands, looking to be guards, that said to behave, and they said they would and that they never have been here before. They were handed a map, which was nice of the inhabitants. He did ask about the boats, and the guards said these islands had an own phenomena around themselves, where they were reliant on crystals to help keep them safe from the fog and storms, and he could see a huge crystal a bit away, but it also looked familiar in a way, the blue hue.

They then asked if they could get some help fixing their ship, which they could as they had many carpenters that also knew how to handle regular ships, and not the ships they had, which went on steam according to the inhabitants. It was magnificent and he hoped to see them more up close later. For now, he wanted to see the island, which everyone agreed to. Even Ace joining, which was nice. She often didn't join, but when she heard the inhabitants would help fix the ship, she wanted to join. She also had a hoodie on, which was weird. But she might be cold since her powers didn't work.

As they were walking around, they saw a few posters about a missing royalty, and for people to keep their eyes open, and when he asked someone, it was a princess, who had disappeared 2 years ago. There also was a picture, and she looked a bit familiar in a way, but he couldn't place it. She was in a magnificent white dress. He wondered why she had disappeared, but probably had her reasons, a few even said she was kidnapped. The posters said the queen would offer a large reward for those who brought her back safely, which he got. The queen must be worried for her daughter.

They then walked around, and then, as fate is, a large gust of wind came, and Haruta, who held the map, lost it and it flew away. They needed it so they followed it, trying to catch it and headed on a large field. When they grabbed it, it thankfully not going too far, he noticed many guards heading towards them. Why would they do that now? They had been nice up until now.

Marco grabbed for his dagger, seeing the guards surrounding them, not sure what to do now. They hadn't done anything wrong, at least to his knowledge, and their powers were of no use because of the crystal thing here. He still didn't know what it was, but it took all devil fruit powers away. They could maybe handle the fight as it looked now, but they couldn't handle if more came, and he was sure it would. And even if they got away from here, they couldn't go far because of the harsh storm around the islands' safe space, which was provided by the crystal. "Halt! Drop your weapons!" Marco looked at the man who spoke, not standing ready in case. "Why, yoi? We haven't done anything."

The man gave a glare. "You have trespassed on holy ground when you moved over The Holy King's resting place! You will be executed for it! The entire island is after you! The Queen wants you beheaded!"

Holy grounds? Was he talking about the small field… with the rock and what looked to be weird signs. Damn, that was a grave, the king's grave. They didn't know that; it looked like a normal small field to him, the reason they had walked there to get the map that blew away. "We didn't know i-" The guard moved his spear towards him. "No excuses! We will have you executed before the Queen for this! Your ship is overtaken by us, no escape!"

This was bad, they didn't have a safe way out. They could try and fight, but that wouldn't go well. This place was guarded really well. As he was going to try and find a way to explain, hoping it would work, Ace suddenly walked in front of him, seeming stiff. The woman had acted weird for the last 2 days now, even more when they got on the island, and even worse with the hood she had on, her face not visible. He was now worried the woman would try anything dangerous, and was just about to grab her arm to stop her. But, before he could, she took her hood off, head held high.

As that happened, all the guards took a step back, looking at the woman shocked, before moving to bow. "Princess Ann, you've returned. Your mother has been worried." Marco felt himself freeze. What? She was who? Ace gave a nod. "Yes. Now, I would like to speak to my mother." The guard nodded. "Of course, Princess. Please follow me, while the rest handle these _men_." Ace shook her head. "No, I want them treated well while I speak to my mother." The guard faltered a bit. "But the Queen-" Ace cut him off. "Until I have spoken to my mother, no harm comes to them." The guard gave a nod as he bowed. "Of course, Princess. Follow me."

As the man moved, Ace sent a look at them. "I'm sorry," She said before she moved after the guard, the rest staying around them. He was still stunned. What? Ace was who? Was she the missing princess everyone talked about? That didn't make sense. "Marco?" He shook his head, not sure what was happening. Before they could think more, the guards moved closer, telling them to move, them obliging as they did, not wanting to cause any more problems and still shocked. He didn't know what to think right now.

They were led to a room with some bars, but looking better than a prison. He guessed it was a sort of safe room or something, maybe a nice prison room of sorts. This place was nice. The guards let them in there, where they met the rest of the family, everyone worried and scared, not sure what was happening. As they were in the room, the guards closed and locked the door, standing outside of it as guards. As they were in the room alone, everyone asked what was happening, Marco calmed everyone down, before explaining what had happened. When he was finished, everyone was quiet. "Are you sure, son?" Asked Pops. "Did they say 'Princess'?" He gave a nod. "Yes. It doesn't make sense, yoi."

Curiel gave a frown, before taking out something from his pocket. "They do… They kind of do resemble each other." He gave a frown, walking over to see what it was, seeing it was a picture of the missing princess. And yes, it had a somewhat resemblance to Ace, but they didn't look like the same person. Were they missing something? As chatter started up, he didn't know what to do and gave a sigh, looking at Pops. "It doesn't make sense, yoi. Why would Ace hide this?" The man shook his head. "I don't know, son. She might have lied to get us out. She doesn't look exactly as the princess. Maybe she's trying to trick them." That might be true.

He managed to make everyone calm down by giving a loud whistle. "For now, until we know more, everyone be as quiet as you can, yoi." Everyone gave a nod. They were in enemy territory for now, and needed to be careful. They needed to get out and get Ace, and ask what she was doing. As they were calm, or as calm they could be, they waited. He was worried for Ace, not sure what to think of this at all, seeing the rest looking the same. After half an hour, he heard the door unlock, the guards coming in on each side, before a person came through the door, a guard in heavy armor behind the person, and it had Marco's body and mind freeze.

It was Ace, and she had on a white long dress with a big skirt from the waist down, long at the back, with green thread at the front skirt, before an underskirt with lace came out, having golden marks at the bottom, looking like an amazing dress. White gloves at her arms, reaching half-up her upper arm. A tiara on her head, the crystal around her neck as usual, hair fixed and in a hairpin of sorts at the end, a bit loose at the front, being kept away from her face by the tiara, an emotionless expression on her face.

She looked exactly as the princess. The way her hair was down on her shoulders and tiara on her head. And he now saw why the crystal had looked familiar. Ace had a crystal around her neck in a necklace, and it was the same crystal. It was probably how they had gotten through the fog now, the crystal helping them. Ace was a princess here. She had lied to them, she said her parents were dead.

Ace gave a small nod to them. "I apologize for the inconvenience for this, and you are no longer in trouble and allowed to stay here until the storm is gone." She gave a small nod again, back straight, shoulders back, and head high. Then she turned around and left, the guard following her. Had Ace lied to them? She really was the princess here? She had said she didn't like royalty? Was it all lies? They had accepted her into the family, and she had lied about everything? About who she was? She had said she wanted a family, not having one, the reason they had been as open and accepting, and it had all been lies?

They were then left out, and they headed back to their ship, and updated everyone, which had them shocked. Even Ace's old crew were shocked. When they did try and leave, they were told they couldn't. Without a crystal, they wouldn't get far. The storm that was around them and the fog, should let a bit up in a day or two, which they could handle. Maybe they could even speak with Ace somehow.

The day went by fast, and when evening came, they heard a large play would be held for the princess' return, the queen being happy. When they did see the queen, he did frown. She looked nothing like Ann, not even having the same skin tone. The queen also had blond hair, and walked around with a fan she often hid her face behind. He tried not to think about it. They did decide to join the event, the play, and watch it. Not seeing a reason not to.

When they were at the play later, Marco gave a frown, looking at the balcony the queen and Ac- _princess_ sat on, and it had him frown. Ace sat hunched, shoulders and head down, hands in her lap, looking sad. Why did she look like that? This was all for her, she should be glad. All of this seemed all so wrong, and he was starting to doubt everything. This all seemed wrong. How was Ace even that hideous thing's daughter? And the queen looked overjoyed by this play.

As he looked at them, he saw Ace look at something, before looking at the queen, saying something. Then, the queen gave a wave with her fan, making Ace leave the balcony, the guard in heavy armor following. This was all still really confusing.

The play wasn't the most interesting, and Marco decided to walk a bit around to get familiar with the place, they would still stay for a day. As he was walking, a person suddenly ran past him, almost making him lose his balance, seeing it was a person who had a caped hood on, and just as the person was past him, a guard, the same who had followed Ace, came running after. "Come back!" Yelled the guard, and Marco blinked. Was someone in trouble? He made his way after, losing track of both but found his way towards a tower. He did see the end of the caped hood before, and this time, more people were running after, not only guards, but others. The person also seemed to be running with a blond man, both of them probably in trouble. But as he was closing more in on the tower, the person came running past him again, and this time, Marco followed, running after.

Marco moved after the person in the hood, the person seeming to run away from something, and he wanted to try and help if possible, having seen others running after the person, guards and strangers alike, even having run with another person earlier with blond hair. Maybe he could even get some information from this person. He knew the mark the person had on her coat and hood was the royal family's one, meaning the person was with them. "Wait, yoi!" The person still ran, heading up to a tower, him following. When he got up, looking around, he saw the person had moved to stand on the stones that formed a wall railing. They were looking over the stage from here, way up, him able to see the shore behind a wall behind the person, who still had the back to him. "Wait, please." Was the person going to jump?

As he was a few steps away, the person turned around, and he was met with Ace's face, having a smile. "Ace!" Marco yelled as he heard yelling from the stairs up here too, making him turn around for a split second. When he turned back to Ace, the woman closed her eyes, before falling backwards, off the tower. "Ace!" He ran to look down, not sure what to do, seeing Ace holding onto a rope filled with decorations, swinging down and over the crowd, before letting go and falling on a roof a bit away, running away again afterwards, heading for the shore. "Princess! Get back! Now!" He looked to the stairs, hearing heavy footsteps as guards were coming up them. Was Ace running away from them? Was she in trouble? It made him question everything more. The guard then came on the tower, giving a look to him, before he made a round, and Marco used the time to get away, heading back to the others, and when he saw Pops, he explained what had happened, making the man frown. It was obviously he was confused too

Marco looked to the balcony when he heard something, seeing the queen furious, the guard that had followed Ace before and been on the tower. What was happening? Before he could think more, the play stopped and the queen stood up, looking at everyone below her. "Everyone! I want you to find a blond man with a black hat and jacket, and blue shirt! He has kidnapped my daughter! Stop him!" What? He had seen Ace, when she was in disguise with the coat, and she had seemed to run _with him_ , not away. What was all of this? He told this to Pops, who frowned too. "Something is not right here. We can't tell this to them, let's see if we can find them, they can't go far." That was a good idea.

They then started to search with everyone, and when they got to the shore, a ship suddenly, and hastily, undocked and started to sail away, and when he looked at the ship, he saw Ace. "Ace!" He yelled, wanting to know what was happening. Ace did give him a look before she went on the boat, which had a crystal on them, meaning so they could sail through the storm. Damn, they couldn't do much now. How could they even follow a flying boat? They then walked around, trying to figure this out, a guard had them escorted to the royal palace again, to the queen, them going as they didn't want more trouble. Maybe the queen thought they helped Ace run away. When they got into a throne room, the queen there, the queen looked at them. "I want you- since you have a boat- to go and get my daughter back. We don't have boats here, and our ships have been tampered with and you are adept at sailing and can find her. I will make it worth your while."

-x-

The captain gave a frown, not liking this. The queen, she didn't seem… concerned. He might be wrong, but she seemed more mad than anything, and that didn't sit well. But, then again, someone had kidnapped her daughter- he would be mad too- and they were just strangers. They had, in a way, had her daughter. It still felt like there was something here he didn't know, and he needed to find out how. He needed to find out why Ace had lied about everything.

He gave a nod. "We can do that, but we don't know where to go." The woman gave a nod, moving to show a map on a table behind her. "Here are the islands in this area, she is strongly connected to the regent of Lindblum; she has most likely gone there for now. I would have sent a boat of my own, but none of my ships is available right now." He wanted to say no, but if they could speak to Ace in Lindblum and see if they could get to know why she had lied and what all this was about, he would do it. They wouldn't have minded if she was a princess, or had a family, she would still have been accepted. But,why was she running away from her duties as a princess? There had to be a reason for that. She didn't seem as a person to run away from her issues, she fought, she always did.

He gave a nod, and they headed towards the boat, getting a crystal to shield from the storm by one of the guards. They were told how it worked and got a couple of guards and navigators to join them since they didn't know this place, and their view would be limited because of the storm, which would only be clear in a circle around the boat. A guard named Steiner also joined, being the guard he had seen around Ace, with the heavy armor, the same Marco had seen running after Ace. As they were about to set off, a person walked on the ship, looking at him with a look that told he felt powerful, as if looking down. "I would like to join, as I have some business at Treno, close to where you're going, and make sure the Princess gets home safe." He gave a frown. "Who are you?" The man gave a chuckle, moving a hand- finger- to his lip, amused. "I am Kuja, I am one of the Royal High Guards here, as well as a Lord here."

He didn't look like a guard, not with how he looked. He had a bit of makeup at his eyes, eyeliner, which made his blue eyes stand out with the light skin; long silver hair loose down his back and sides, a bit standing up at the top; and a big feather at the top that stood up. The man wore a sad excuse of a crop top, which basically just had the shoulder covered in a sort of shoulder mantle, with white cloth down his arms and wide. It was purple over the shoulder and back, golden at the front where it was fastened with a belt and some buttons, all of it barely covering anything. He had a small pair of shorts- if it could even be called that- it barely covering the man's privates, a cloth hanging off it at the shorts with a belt, as a small cape- he figured was the best explanation- the shorts being purple like the shirt, the cloth being white and held with a purple belt with the royal mark at the front. There were long leather boots up his legs, in a dark purple color, with something like armor scales on it.

He didn't look like a guard, more like a special kind of Lord. But, he did see the guards at the dock pay him with respect, a few glaring at him. He guessed he wasn't well-liked, and he could understand that. But, as long as he had business in another place, Treno, they could get to Ace before him, to see what all this was about. He gave a nod, and the man gave a chuckle, walking on the ship. He didn't like the man, there was something about him. But for now, they would concentrate on finding Ace.

-x-

Marco frowned as he walked off the boat and onto Lindblum, dropping Kuja off a bit earlier. As they were on land, they walked around, the only guard joining them was Steiner, the rest staying on the ship. As they were walking around, Steiner said he would talk to the guards here, and wouldn't be far away. He did say that if they found the princess, to get him, as he wanted to make sure she was fine. Getting her back home was a priority, but he said he wanted more for her to be happy and safe, even if that meant having her at Lindblum. He seemed like a good man.

As they walked around, they soon saw the blond guy and headed after, before they found Ace, and they managed to sort of get her in a corner. Marco looked at Ace, who looked to try and get away again. "Ace, yoi. We just want to help, to talk, please. The guard here won't do anything, and Kuja is at Treno, and we won't te-" He didn't get to finish as Ace looked horrified, before Ace suddenly ran past him, making him slightly stumble when she pushed him as she ran, making him turn around and try to go after, only to almost lose his balance again as the blond male she was with ran after Ace, sending a look of horror and fury to them." _Why did you bring him here?! You're going to kill thousands."_

What? Kill thousands? How? He sent a look at Pops, him seeming as shocked, before they moved after, needing to find out what this was, what was happening now. Something was, and it wasn't good, and had something to do with that man, Kuja. But what? The man couldn't do much alone now, right? He didn't even have weapons. As they ran after, they barely saw the blond male heading around a building and into a forest, which he had seen earlier leading to a cliff. They were not sure why they headed there, but they needed to get to Ace, and they ran after through the forest. When they came to the other side, or saw the clearing through the dense forest, he stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

In the cloudy sky, above a city- Treno he believed- was a _big red eye_ coming out of the clouds, looking like black-purple rough skin around it.

Ace had stopped at the edge, hands over her mouth, shocked, the other male running up to her, looking at the thing mad, Ace looking at him for a short second. What was this? Who did this? This couldn't be Kuja, it had to be a monster of sorts.

Then, the eye opened more, and a beam of red went down to the city, destroying a lot, buildings falling down or just disappearing, seeing flames and hearing cries. As the beam stopped, a gigantic monster appeared, it being dark red with large mouth and teeth, the mouth opening more and being almost as big as the largest buildings at Treno, horn-like-teeth at the edges, something looking like pieces of flesh hanging down from it. As the mouth opened, more buildings collapsed, being sucked into the monster's mouth, destroying everything and sucking it in, eating or something, everything and everyone. They could see and hear people scream as they were being pulled to the monster's mouth.

The entire city was being destroyed.

As this happened, Ace fell down to her knees, hands on the ground, looking devastated, the man beside her looking at her. He moved a bit closer, still looking at the destruction, and Ace moved to grasp the blond man's arm, the other looking down at her and moving to crouch down, holding around her, looking at the destruction as Ace moved to have her face on the man's chest. The man had a look of regret and horror. "Princess!" He looked behind him, seeing Steiner coming out of the forest, halting at what he saw. " _Kuja…_ " The man muttered, looking horrified, which had his mind grasp this.

They knew this would happen, and based on what the blond had said, it was because of Kuja. They had made this happen. Why would Kuja attack? Wasn't he with the queen and on her side? And how did Ace and the blond man know this would happen?

Ace then started to run down the hill, heading for the city, it would take a bit of time to get there, maybe a couple hours. It had taken about the same time sailing. The clouds then left, and he took that as a sign Kuja was gone as well, the sun coming back. They did run up to Ace and the blond man and headed with them, not speaking as Ace was clearly upset, which he got. They did call the ship and said to meet them at Treno, as they would walk. They would get there about the same time.

It was two and a half hours they got to the city, and Marco watched as Ace walked to the destroyed city, still looking shocked, horrified even; they all were. And, they had made this possible. As they were close to the city, a group was there, walking around and seeming to try to search for people, stopping when they saw them. Ace took a step towards them. "Where is Queen Stella!?" Ace looked stressed, and he was sure this was someone special, maybe even to Ace. He hoped that woman was fine, having a feeling that was someone Ace was close to. A man shook his head. "She's away on business in Burmecia, thankfully."

Ace gave a small breath, a hand moving to her chest, looking relieved. He felt a bit glad too glad the woman- the queen- wasn't here. Ace looked at the people again. "How bad is it?" A man gave a sigh, looking behind himself. "It's bad, Princess Ann. A lot was destroyed and many lives were lost." Ace gave a nod, having a strained look. This was all so bad, and this was just horrible. Before they could do anything, a man came through the crowd, holding something looking like a staff of sorts, it having a blue handle with a bit of red at the end, a small chain with a crystal, the top being a golden circle with something looking like 3 petals in it with circles.

The man moved to kneel in front of Ace, holding the staff out to Ace. "Princess Ann of Alexandria, can you please lend us your powers to help the sending?"

What was that? The sending? Ace gave a somber look, giving a nod. "I can." She said as she took the staff, everyone giving a bow and a thanks. He guessed this was a special thing. The man who gave the staff stood up, moving to show a way to a building. "Please, Princess Ann, so you can do what you need to prepare." Ace gave a nod, following after the man. When they tried to, especially Sabo and the guard, Steiner, the man looked at them. "No one can join in the preparation for the sending." Sabo gave a nod, taking a step back. He seemed to know what this was. Steiner, however, gave a look. "I am assigned to protect the Princess at all costs! I am-" Ace turned around, giving a kind smile.

"It's fine, Steiner. You know the rules. I'll be safe, I promise." That had Steiner looking conflicted, but he gave a nod, not looking happy about it, and Ace followed the man into a house.

As they were gone, everyone who was out moved, seeming to move the same way, which they found confusing. Shouldn't they wait for Ace? Sabo gave a small sigh. "The sending is happening at the shore, needing to be with the water, with the few bodies they have prepared. Only an Eidolon can do this." Marco blinked. "Eidolon, yoi?" Sabo nodded. "A summoner in a way, able to summon or send things away. What that monster earlier, the one with the mouth, was a being that only an Eidolon can summon. Kuja must have taken it from Ace. I can say more later." He gave a nod. Ace was able to summon those things? She could have been helping out a lot, and she hadn't, lying a lot. Just the fact everyone called her Ann was something he still felt a pang of betrayal at.

Marco looked at Sabo. "What is this? The sending, yoi?" The man looked at him. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain here, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the afterlife, where they may rest in peace."

When they moved to the shore, everyone was already there, standing at the shore itself, or at a small bridge close by, which was a bit destroyed further out, wreckage floating in the water. This was all horrible.

After half an hour, Ace came, the man from earlier close by, her clothes changed. She wore a long black skirt fastened high up with a yellow obi under her chest, a white shirt covering her upper half, her white sleeves like a kimono at her arms similar to a female's hakama but without shoulders. The staff was being held by both her hands, Ace having her head high and looking emotionless. Ace spoke a bit with the man, before she took a deep breath, moving the staff to one hand, holding it out and back.

Ace walked to the water, a foot away from the water itself, closing her eyes and taking a breath, before she walked, making him not sure what she was doing. She was still a devil fruit user and would sink. And, there was a lot of wreckage in the water, him now also seeing a lot of flowers and such there.

But, as Ace took a step, she was walking on the water, her feet making ripples in the water where they touched, her walking on her toes. How did she manage that? Why did no one react? This seemed to be normal for them. He could see the rest of his family behind him being as shocked, everyone being calm, silent, the people here looking at Ace in a sad way. But, if this was the sort of last goodbye to the loved ones, that made sense.

When Ace was in the middle of a ring of big flowers, having thick stems, seeming to move in the water. Wait, no, those were… caskets, those were the dead bodies, prepared for this. They must have prepared this fast, probably knowing Ace was close and she was needed for this. He was still amazed at how Ace managed to walk on water. Ace took a breath as she was in the middle, closing her eyes, a gust of wind coming, and Ace moved. Slow drumming starting up, Ace moving the staff around with her movement, circulating it in her hand, and moving it up over her head with both hands, moving up and down in a bow. As she did that, colorful spheres of light came from the flowers, going towards Ace, the torches around getting a blue fire, Ace moving to stand and the staff in one hand, moving in a circle with the colorful shapes now being under her.

And, the water went up like a small geyser, creating a small platform in the air, water still moving upwards, Ace standing on it as she danced with her eyes closing, as if knowing these movement by heart, him hearing many crying, a couple even falling to their knees in distress, crying over the ones who are dead. The colourful shapes moved out of the water, through the water, and up in the air, him now realising it was the souls of the lost ones, Ace guiding them to the afterlife. As all the colorful lights were above the water, Ace moved the staff's head down, stopping her movement, making the water do a small burst out, him feeling a small shock wave, and all the lights disappeared. It was amazing to see.

The water then moved down, Ace moving to stand still, the arm with the staff a bit out, walking back to the shore, her still walking on her toes, seeming in a trance, eyes almost cloudy. When she reached the shore, Sabo moved towards her, and the moment Ace took a step on the solid ground, she fell over, passing out, Sabo catching her, as if expecting it.

It had him worried, and Steiner also moved towards Sabo and Ace. "Get your hands off her, you filthy man." Sabo gave a glare. "I am trying to help, Metal Can." Steiner didn't care as he moved and lifted Ace in his arms. "I am the protector, not you." Sabo snorted, "Wonderful job you are doing, Metal Can." Before Steiner could respond, the man that had been with Ace earlier was there, giving a bow. "I thank you, and especially Princess Ann of Alexandria, for the help." Steiner gave a nod. "It is nothing, it is our duty." They then headed back to the boat, Steiner carrying Ace, the blond guy, Sabo he got out one time, close by. When they got to the ship, Steiner put Ace down in her bed and stayed with her, while Sabo was with them, being in the meeting room for now, asking about this.

Sabo did say that here, within the islands, Ace had powers, magic powers. Which was how she was able to walk on water and make the dance possible, making the souls get to rest. He explained how Ace was something called an eidolon, which was a person set to protect the island they had been on before, with the queen, the island being called Alexandria. This was all a lot to take in. Sabo did also say they had spoken with the Regent, Cid, and he took his own boat back to Alexandria, the large island where the queen was. Wanting to speak with her about Ace.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room with his commanders and Sabo, who had just explained what Ace was and how things worked, and as he had, Sabo looked at him. "She didn't lie." The captain blinked, looking at the blond, Sabo. "What?" Sabo shook his head. "Ace, she didn't lie. That _woman,_ Brahne,isn't Ace's mother. Ace's mother ran away from her island with Ace when she was a baby, it being destroyed by Kuja back then, by the same thing, The Invincible. Ace's mother didn't survive. Brahne found her and took her as her daughter, using her powers as Ace is an Eidolon, a summoner, but also protected her, in a way. Her powers also only work here, within the circle of islands. Her name is Ann, but she changed it when she ran away. She tried to escape it all, but you brought her back. The only thing she had from that place, was her necklace, which she got from her real mother. She never could part with it."

He gave a nod, feeling guilty; he should have realised this. "How is she? If you know?" Sabo gave a sigh, shaking his head. "Not sure, she seems okay, but she's obviously not. Kuja must have done something to her, and the sending made it worse and exhausted her." He frowned. "Kuja?" Sabo nodded. "He got to us before you, doing something to her." Whitebeard tightened his hand into a fist. He had made Kuja able to get to Ace, hurting her, and they don't know how or what, also making Kuja destroying a city.

Before the captain could ask about Kuja and what he had done, the door opened and Steiner came through. "Is the Princess here?" Sabo stood up from his chair at that, looking at the guard in shock and worry. "What do you mean? Did you lose her?!" Steiner gave a glare. "She wasn't in her bed after I went to grab some water for her." Sabo gave an annoyed sound, starting to walk out of the room hastily. "I can't believe you lost Ace!" Steiner gave an annoyed sound as he moved to follow, starting to give a retort, but he couldn't hear what. As the two were out, the captain looked at his children around the table, asking if anyone had seen Ace. When no one had, he told everyone to go search for Ace, needing to speak to her, needing to apologize.

He should have realised something was up and Ace didn't mean to hide this.

-x-

Marco looked around out on deck, trying to figure out where Ace could have wandered off to, seeing Sabo and Steiner walking around and arguing as usual. The two didn't seem to mix well, but looked to be trying since both wanted to protect Ace. Marco still couldn't believe Ace was a princess that had some kind of powers, but from what he had seen earlier, with the dance, he had to believe it. It was just hard. This was a lot to take in and he couldn't help but blame himself for being a part for all of this to happen. They had brought Ace back.

Now he was searching for Ace. He knew of her normal hiding places, but hadn't found her yet. As he was walking on the back of the ship, he saw a group of birds- not seagulls, but doves and such- gathered and flying to a piece of the railing behind a pillar supporting the lookout to the upper deck. Marco was also sure he was hearing some kind of humming, or maybe it was the birds making sounds. Maybe some food had been spilled or something. No one ventured behind the pillar, it being hidden from view of the deck, the reason some food could be hidden or something.

But, when he got a bit around the pillar, seeing the part of the railing that no one would see unless they headed behind a few boxes too, he saw Ace leaning against the railing, petting a bird and humming, which was what was attracting the birds.

As Marco was in view of the scene, the birds noticed him and a few flew away, making Ace turn and look at what had startled them. When Ace saw it was him, the woman gave a somber and down look, head moving down a bit as she turned to the view again, petting a bird that stayed, not seeming to want to speak to him. Marco didn't blame her for that, he had blamed her for a lot, thinking her to be a traitor, even worse as he brought that man, Kuja, to the island Ace was at, doing a lot of damage and killing many.

He walked over to her and leaned on the railing. "I apologize for being so non-understanding, yoi." Ace shrugged. "I would have been myself." That might be, but still. "Why didn't you tell, yoi?" Ace gave a small snort. "Tell you that I'm a princess in a set of islands and have magic powers? I would have been labeled insane." Marco thought that over, before he nodded. "Maybe. But we would have seen it to be true. We could have stayed away, yoi." Ace sighed. "I knew I would wind back there one day. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon." That he got, and he took a breath. "Sabo said that Brahne wasn't your mother, yoi. That she is dead, your real mother." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I was sort of lucky that she found me. Shitty mother, but it worked. She was kind her own way. Most likely since she needed me." That made sense. He hoped things would be calm from now on, that they would get back to Alexandria and get a small army to fight this Kuja. He was just one man.

He did have those things with him, which he now remembered and looked at Ace. "What were those things Kuja used?" Ace sighed. "It's... it's a part of my powers… He took it… This is my fault." Marco shook his head. "No no, it's not. If someone is at fault, it is us, yoi. We brought you back, we made you need to show you were the princess, we brought Kuja there." Ace sighed. "Still." Marco then frowned a bit again. "How did he manage to get to you and then to Treno so fast? Also a part of your powers, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Yeah." Ace didn't elaborate, which was okay. "How did you know Kuja would attack, yoi?" Ace sighed. "I've always known he was evil, mother never believed me, and kept him as a guard. But as long as he was stuck in Alexandria things would be fine." That made sense.

Ace then sighed. "Steiner is probably searching for me." Marco nodded. "He is, we all are. We care for you, yoi." Ace gave a sheepish smile. "Even after everything?" Marco was on his way to answer when another voice spoke. "Princess!" Said Steiner, who came from his right, probably hearing them. Ace gave a smile to Steiner. "I'm fine, I am. Don't worry so much." Steiner shook his head. "It is my duty to protect you. And I will do it. Now, let's get you to a chair." Ace tried to say against it, that she was fine, but Steiner was having none of it. He really did care for Ace.

It was a quiet sail the rest of the way, and when they docked at Alexandria, Ace ran to the railing, looking shocked and horrified, they couldn't believe what they saw. The island was destroyed, the city the most, someone had attacked the island, and he had a sinking feeling it was Kuja.

"Princess!" Ace, who still was at the railing, looked down at the dock to a guard, who had yelled, Ace looking shocked as she spoke. "What happened?" The guard shook his head. "Kuja attacked with something. Not many died, thankfully; we somehow managed to get many away. But… your mother died as she was protecting the city… I'm sorry." Ace shook her head, and before anyone could speak again, Ace ran off the ship, running towards the castle. As Ace was off, Sabo and Steiner ran after, Sabo somewhat managed to catch up, Steiner being a bit slow because of the armor.

Kuja had attacked another city, an island. Why? What would he gain from this? Why attack the island? Maybe he did it to kill the queen? That could maybe make sense. They then headed off the boat, and met up with the Regent, Cid. They then headed to a meeting room, where Steiner was, and Marco looked around the table. "Where is Ace, yoi?" Steiner gave a sigh. "The Princess went to her mother's grave. Sabo's with her." He gave a nod, feeling bad for Ace. The only person she had been able to look up to as a mother was dead, being killed, and because of them. They were mostly quiet, a small bit of talk now and then, waiting for Ace to come.

The door opened half an hour later, and Ace came through, Sabo behind her, Ace having an emotionless look. Before they could speak, Ace spoke, looking at Cid. "Uncle Cid, I want to take over after my late mother, and I want to start by going after Kuja."

"Princess! You can't!" Almost yelled Steiner. Ace looked at Steiner. "I am now the sole royal leader here, meaning I need to protect my people, and Kuja is a threat." She looked back at the Regent. "May I borrow a ship from you? I was hoping to borrow the Hilda Garde II as I would need something able to sustain damage." Steiner stood up. "Princess, think rational. It's too dangerous." Cid gave a nod. "You can borrow The Hilda Garde II, but you'll need help to fly it." Right, they had steamship-things that flew here, with the help of steam and the crystals. Marco looked at his father, him giving a nod, making Marco look at Ace. "We will help run the ship, yoi."

They needed to do what they could do. Ace gave a nod, something in her eye. "Thank you." She then looked at Steiner. "I am not asking you to follow, Steiner. You can stay here." The guard stood up. "No, I will do my duty, as I promised the queen, and protect you. If that means following and helping fight Kuja, I will." Ace gave a smile. "Thank you, Steiner." The guard gave a nod, and gave a bow, before sitting back down. They then looked back at Cid when the regent spoke. "I will have Hilda, my wife, watch over Alexandria while you're gone." Ace gave a nod. "Thank you, Cid." Cid smiled. "It is nothing, Ann. Be careful, he is strong." Ace nodded. "I know, but so are we." Cid nodded. "I can imagine, and you're not alone." Ace wasn't. She had them. They would help Ace, she was family, even after all of this. She didn't mean to hide this, she didn't want to come back here, it was the least they could do.

They then sat sail, and Marco was amazed to see the ship in action, a flying ship. A steam ship. It was amazing and they could fly where they needed to go. ace had said Kuja had most likely gone to a huge forest a bit away, where he could be in peace as it was too much foresnt to build anything, as it wasn't just normal trees, but a life tree. Marco wasn't entirely sure of the difference, but guessed it meant they couldn't cut them down.

When they got close to the island with the forest, Marco was amazed. It was one tree, one huge tree that stretched across the island. When they got closer, they saw what was a huge eye, which was a steam ship also, but had the bottom that looked like an eye. It looked like it was a laser of some kind, which would fit. This meant Kuja was here. He wasn't on the ship, meaning he was on the island, and he hoped this would work.

They then landed the ship and headed off, heading together to make sure they had the best way to handle this. He had a feeling this would be a hard fight. Sabo did say it would go fine, they had Ace, who could summon Eidolons, which would be a great help. He was curious about that, but was told the huge monster from earlier, the one who had swallowed up the city, was an Eidolon, one that Kuja had taken from Ace when they ran into each other, or when Kuja had tried to take Ace, but Sabo had been there and gotten her away before he managed to take all of her powers, which was good. But he had managed to take a lot. That wasn't good.

They then headed onto the island, searching for Kuja. As they were heading on, they heard sounds, sounding like screams, but not human. As they got a bit deeper into the forest, they soon saw what looked like a large dog, or more like a demon dog, and as it saw them, it let out a scream, the same sound they had heard, before it charged at them. As it was close, Marco on his way to get his dagger out, Ace ran in front of them and moved her staff, which she had taken with her, and it created a sort of shield they were behind and made the dog crash into it, before it growled at them, trying to claw at the shield, which didn't make it disappear. Ace kept her staff in front of herself, keeping the shield up. She then looked at Sabo, who took his sword out, and as the beast attacked again, Ace moved away and the shield disappeared, but Sabo was ready and cut the beat in half.

And as he had, Ace moved to the dead body and moved her staff in an upward motion, making the cut in half body move up from the ground, before she did a motion in a circle with the staff and the beast lit up, before it moved down to the ground back to normal, but this time, his eyes weren't red, as they had been before. They were black. As Marco looked on confused, not sure what just happened, Sabo shook his head a bit. "Kuja took her powers, so we're taking it back." Made sense, so this was her power, she could make beasts.

They then headed on, and they soon found Kuja standing close to the stem of the tree, a huge thing that looked like a lizard behind him, Kuja having his usual look on his face, as in power. He was smug. As they were closer, Kuja spoke. "I didn't believe you would come, _princess_." Was said in a low tone, and Ace took a step forward. "If I must kill you to protect Alexandria, I will." Kuja hummed. "Never knew you had it in you, princess. But, your return won't last long. I will make sure of it." Ace gave a growl. "I will not back down, Kuja!" Kuja hummed. "Well well then." Kuja then snapped his fingers and pointed at them. "Attack." The huge lizard started to move towards them, and Ace moved forward again, but as she did, Kuja moved his hand up and a light came from his hand, before he threw it forward, and a light beam came towards them and hit Ace, which made her fly a bit backwards and land on her back. Steiner moved over to her while Sabo attacked the lizard, managing to kill it too, and when he looked backwards, he saw Steiner helping Ace up, which was good, she looked to be fine.

As Sabo managed to kill the beast, Kuja gave a growl, before he moved his hand forward again, but before he could do anything else, Ace moved forward and held her staff up, before she said a few words, and as she did, she did a small twirl, and as she did a binding light came forth, before a large dragon came to sight, which was flying in place a bit above the ground. Ace then made a movement with the staff, and the dragon started to blow flames at Kuja, who made a movement with his hand that made a small shield like thing appear, but at the same time, he wasn't exactly fast enough, so his right arm got burned, which meant it was going in the right direction. They were getting the upper hand, or he hoped they were.

Kuja then gave another growl, before he tried again, and this time, Ace stepped out of the way, before she moved her staff backwards, before she moved it forward, shooting a lighting towards Kuja, which hit as he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way, and hit him dead on, and he fell backwards with a yell. When he stood up, he tried to shot with his hand, but nothing happened, not even a light spark. Kuja growled, before he fled back into the woods, heading into a root that had an opening, injured, and they would win now, he didn't have more powers it seemed like. As Ace was on her way to run after, Sabo held a hand out. "No, you can't. You can't head after. He has a plan, he must have. Alexandria needs you." Ace swallowed. "Then what should I do?" Sabo shook his head. "Nothing, you do nothing. But I follow. I can handle him. He's weakened." Ace blinked. "No! You can't!" Sabo shook his head. "I can and I will. Go back, please." Ann gave a mixed look. "But I can't just leave you behind." Sabo shook his head. "No, you wont leave me behind, I _need_ to do this." Ace gave a breath, shaking her head. "No! I can't leave you!" Sabo grabbed Ace's hands. "I need to do this. You need to go back home, stay safe, and I will handle Kuja. We will meet again one day, I am sure of it."

Ace shook her head, and before she could speak, Marco took a step forward, he knew Sabo was right. "Sabo is right, yoi." Ace shook her head. "No!" Marco moved a hand to Ace's shoulder. "Let Sabo do this, you're needed, Ace." Steiner took a step forward. "Listen to reason, princess."Ace sighed, looking at Sabo with tears in her eyes. "Promise we will meet again." Sabo nodded. "I promise." Ace nodded, before she hugged the man, who hugged back. Steiner took a step forward. "We will await your return." Ace nodded as she let go with a sniffle. "Come back fast." Sabo nodded. "As fast as I can." Ace nodded with another sniffle, before they left, leaving Sabo behind, before he went inside the hole after Kuja, and they headed back to the ship.

When they got there, they stayed for a day, hoping Sabo would return, but he never did, and they had to leave. Ace needed to get back to her home, back to Alexandria. The trip back was silent, Ace spending it by the railing and looking to where they had left from, probably hoping to see Sabo, but he never came. They then arrived back at the island and Ace headed to the castle, them joining her. Steiner did tell what had happened to the people, and Sabo was labeled as a hero, which was good. He was a hero right now.

They then moved up to Ace and gave a real apology for all of this, for having doubted her, and she just shook her head, before Steiner got her to change clothes so she could appear before her people. Steiner then said they were allowed to stay as long as they liked, and the storm should be letting up in 2 days, as they wanted the ride to be the best it could be. When the next day came, the play that had been when they first arrived was due to play again, as it did often, to cheer the people. Ace needed to be out on the balcony for it and they couldn't join her there. But they would hopefully be able to speak to her before they left, but knew she had duties as a ruler now.

He could just hope for the best.

-x-

Ace gave a sigh, looking at the play, trying to stay in good spirits. It was a beautiful day, she should be happy. She just couldn't sort her mind from everything now.

Sabo was gone, her mother was gone, the family she once called family had apologized to her and wanted her back, but she couldn't leave. She was the only one to protect Alexandria now. It had to be her, it had to be an Eidolon, a summoner. Cid and Hilda would help her, which was good, the two coming here later. Ace wished she could leave, wished she could say goodbye and see Sabo again, wished she could be with the Whitebeards. She wished she had never stepped foot here again. Nothing bad would have happened then.

Ace moved her eyes to the play, having gotten lost in thought for a second, hearing Steiner clearing his throat behind her, wanting her to concentrate on the play. He never bothered before, but she didn't want to think why. It might be to show she was interested. Her mother always did. As she watched the play, one of the main characters moved towards her balcony, saying the line that he would get his lover back from the evil ones, having heard this before. "And, I swear! I will get my beloved sister, Ace, back, return as I promised!" What? The man moved and dragged his coat off, showing who he was.

It wasn't the one who was supposed to be the main actor. Ace moved to lean on the railing on the balcony, looking down, before turning and running to the door to head down. She gave an angry look to Steiner when the man had a hand in front of the door. She loved Steiner for protecting her, but she wanted down. Before she could speak, Steiner opened the door and gave a small bow as he motioned with his hand for her to go. She gave a shocked look, before it turned to a smile when the man gave a smile to her. He knew about this.

She lifted her dress as she started to run down the stairs, needing to get out.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, listening to the small chatter his siblings made, feeling somber about all of this.

Things were calm now, having managed to fix a lot after Kuja was taken down by Sabo, the blond sacrificing himself to take the man down in the forest. He knew Ace really missed Sabo, wanting to give a proper goodbye, but they weren't able to. They were inside and waiting in a small dining room until the play was over, wanting to have a last talk with Ace before they left. They felt bad for leaving Ace, but she had decided to stay here, this place, Alexandria, needing a ruler. Marco wondered how Ace was taking the play, knowing it was the same as last time, meaning the same play when she last saw her mother. That must be hard for the woman. She had faced a lot, showing how strong she was. Ace would always be his sister, a part of his family, sure Pops and the others felt the same. They would make sure to visit this place.

Marco was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone running down the stairs and some commotion, sure he heard a faint yell of "Princess!" Which had him, and a few others, move towards the hallway to see what was happening. He really hoped everything was over, hoping nothing more would happen now.

When he got to the hallway, on his way to ask the guards there what was happening, them seeming confused as to what was happening too. He saw Ace running down from the stairs, almost tripping as she turned towards the door, the two guards there trying to stop her, but not fast enough as they were shocked, letting the woman, who he saw was shocked and almost had tears in her eyes, bang through the door and into the crowds outside.

Marco gave a worried look to his father, sure something was up, before he followed after Ace, hoping nothing was happening. When he got out of the door, seeing the outside and everyone looking at the play and murmuring something, many standing under shade as the sun was high, but still really crowded, he saw Ace move through the people there, looking to try and hurry, looking on edge. Marco tried to catch up, yelling Ace's name, but Ace didn't stop, and there were many to maneuver around, making it hard to catch up to Ace.

When he saw Ace get to a small clearing around the people, being able to run more, she crashed into a man, making her half trip as she tried to turn away quickly in a turn, losing her necklace as it got thrown a bit away. He knew Ace would get the necklace as it was the last piece she had from her mother, her real mother, meaning this was his chance to get to her and ask what was wrong.

But, Ace closed her eyes for a brief second as she turned around and headed the other way, leaving the necklace behind.

That had Marco really worried, moving to run after Ace again, picking the necklace up as he went. Something had to really be wrong for Ace to leave it behind. When Ace got to the stairs down to the scene, less people there and her able to run more, Ace shook her head as she grabbed her tiara and threw it down to the ground, giving a small cry as she ran towards a person on the scene. When Marco recognized the person, he had to stop. He could only watch as Ace ran and jumped into Sabo's arms, the man hugging back and smiling.

Marco watched as Ace moved to look up at the man, Sabo giving a small shrug as Ace was crying, the woman moving to hug the man again, a hand punching Sabo on the chest, mad that he was so careless about this. Sabo gave some half-winches at the punches, before he patted Ace's back, comforting her. Marco was really glad Sabo was fine.

"I have a surprise." He heard Sabo say, which had Ace move a bit back and look up at Sabo, still tears down her face. "What? You're here, that's all I want." Sabo gave a chuckle and moved to motion to a few people that walked towards them, Marco recognizing one as Regent Cid, four others beside him.

Ace gave a small shocked sound, before she went and hugged one of the women beside Regent Cid, who had a purple dress and a tiara, standing beside a woman with a yellow dress and a tiara too, who looked to be Regent Cid's wife, Hilda. Maybe the woman was their daughter?

The woman Ace hugged gave a small chuckle. "Hi to you too, Princess Ann." Ace gave a smile as he moved away and looked at the woman. "Queen Stella! I'm so glad you're fine." The woman, Queen Stella, gave a smile back, Marco also glad to see the woman was fine. "I am too, and I have someone with me." Ace blinked and looked at the person Queen Stella was motioning towards, having Ace smile again. "Eiko!" The small girl, looking to be really young, waved at Ace. "Hi, Ann!"

Regent Cid gave a deep laugh. "We have her with us for a reason." Ace looked at the man, curious on what he would say. "It was Sabo's idea. Seeing as Alexandria is in need of an Eidolon as a ruler and royalty to protect and represent them, I've made Eiko my daughter. But, seeing as Lindblum already has a next in line, and Eiko is an Eidolon, old enough to be a queen, it would only be fitting for her to watch over Alexandria." Ace blinked. "That means…" The woman next to Regent Cid, Hilda, gave a nod. "You can leave, if you want to. Alexandria has one more ruler now."

Marco felt himself smile, glad they made this possible, for Ace to leave this place and not leave it vulnerable. He was sure that was all Ace wanted. Ace stammered for a second. "I- I don't know where to go." Marco took a few steps forward. "Easy, yoi," He started, getting the attention, "You can join your family again when we leave, we miss you." Ace blinked. "You still think of me as family?" Marco nodded, and before he could speak, Thatch, coming with a group of the others, spoke. "Of course! You can't get rid of us so easily!"

Ace was shocked for a second, before she smiled, having tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I would love to go with you." That had all of them smile. many giving a cheer, glad to have Ace back in the family.

Ace then gave a small motion as she saw someone. "Steiner, come here." The guard did, having walked down from the balcony too. "I want you to protect Eiko like you've done with me. And, I will see you when I return." The guard gave a nod, giving a bow. "Of course, Princess. And, until you leave, I will protect you." Ace gave a nod, looking a bit down, which had him walk over to Ace.

"And, when we visit, we can watch her. We do it on a regular basis anyway, she does a lot, yoi," He said as he moved to fasten the necklace around her neck again, Ace giving a smile and a small thanks as he said they would visit, Ace most likely unsure if they would. This would always be a part of Ace, and they accepted Ace for who she was.

Ace then moved and grabbed her staff from Steiner, the man giving it to Ace. Ace then gave the staff to Eiko, the girl giving a small bow as she did. Marco was sure the girl was a lot older than she looked. One needed to be older than 18 to be a queen, so she might just look young. As Eiko had the staff and held it up, everyone around them cheered, sounding happy and okay with this, making Ace smile.

Marco was sure things would be fine now, and they had Ace back in their family again. They did like the woman. He was glad everything was fine again, and he had a feeling Sabo would join them too, which he didn't mind, and he was sure Pops didn't either.

An hour later, they were ready to leave, but Ace wasn't in sight, and when he saw Steiner, who was always around Ace, he asked him where she was, and he pointed to the left, and Marco headed there.

Marco walked on the island, heading towards where Steiner had said Ace was, finding her kneeling by a large stone, next to the other stone, which was the king's. Ace's mother was probably buried next to her husband. As he was about to speak up, Ace did, eyes closed and hands in her lap. "I know you probably want me to stay here, mother. But I need to be free. Eiko will do good. I have another family now. I hope you will find rest, and I will come visit, I promise." Marco stood still, not wanting to disturb.

Ace sat in silence for a few seconds, before she sighed and stood up and turned around, and when she saw him she smiled. "Marco, hi." Marco gave a smile. "I don't mean to disturb, yoi." Ace shook his head. "No, I am finished anyway. I am sure Steiner is waiting for me." Marco smiled. "He is. He probably wants to say goodbye, yoi." Ace nodded. "He's always watched out for me, since I was little. I've always been a bit of a runner and rule breaker." Marco chuckled, he could see that.

They then headed back to the boat, and Ace said goodbye to Steiner, also giving another goodbye to Eiko, Hilda, Sid, and Stella, promising to return later, when she didn't know, but it was fine. Alexandria was safe. They then sail and Marco couldn't help but smile, glad things were back to normal.

Things would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the story! I really hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ A lot of this is from Final fantasy IX, and a bit from other final fantasy’s, but a few things are different, as I said at the start. This is a story that have been in the making for almost 2 years as it’s taken me awhile to make it out, and hope it turned out okay _
> 
> _ If you want more of this, I can make one shots in my one shot series about this story, if there is a scene you would like to see again or in a different fashion, or maybe Ace’s return to Alexandria next time _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
